


a new normal

by incognitoreylo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Chains, Cum bucket, DInner and a show, Double Penetration, Evil Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Lite Dark Fic, Multi, Rape, Restraints, Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Variations on a theme, every hole will be filled, in every way, kind of, why didn't he just move snoke's body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitoreylo/pseuds/incognitoreylo
Summary: Kylo is sick of Rey rejecting him, so he claims her in the throne room after killing Snoke. Later, Kylo gives his Knights a reward for their loyalty.
Relationships: Knights of Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 33
Kudos: 170





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea has been bouncing around my head for about a month and I’ve been making an outline and notes during that time. I’ve been putting off writing it because I am nervous, but I’m just going to do it and hope it’s not god awful.  
> I know people, including myself, have asked for a KoR gangbang (maybe not a gorey non con version, but it’s what came to me), so here ya go. I’ve never written non con and I’m very new to writing smut, so I’m nervous this is garbage. Go easy on me :)  
> If you want to skip the gore then look for the ### symbol and skip to the next ### symbol. There won’t be any other except in this chapter.  
> IMPORTANT- This takes place in TLJ when Kylo kills Snoke. I won’t be copy pasting the whole scene, just the very end part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am adding a note to address something asked by someone after I posted the second chapter. I wont be dealing with the Force in regards to restraining Rey in this story. I felt that it would need too much explanation with the different situations presented for something just meant to be fun and short.

_“They were nobody.” She swallows down the lump in her throat as she says this._

_“They were filthy junk traders who sold you off for drinking money. They’re dead in a pauper’s grave in the Jakku desert. You have no place in this story. You come from nothing. You’re nothing.” Tears are now flowing down her cheeks. The weight of what is unfolding is too heavy to bear._

_“But not to me. Join me. Please.”_

At first she can’t think of a response, stunned by the events that have transpired. Is this Ben Solo or is this still Kylo Ren? No, no she can’t fall for this. She begins shaking her head. “No, I– I can’t. I need to go save the Resistance.”

The look in Kylo’s eyes changes from desperation to rage before she even finishes her sentence. She feels her stomach drop and twist with anticipation. She decides to run before she can find out what it means. As if he can read her mind, he snatches her arm and holds in place. 

“Where do you think you are going?” His expression is cold as he stares down at her. 

“Please Kylo, just let me go.” 

“No. No, I don’t think I will. I am _SICK_ and tired of you rejecting me. I am offering you everything, but you would throw that away for your precious Resistance. By now they are all dead. You have nothing to return to. _You have no one.”_ Kylo pulls her into his chest and with his free hand, tucks the loose hair behind her ear. A predatory look now fills his eyes. Rey feels a cold shiver run down her spine. “You will always have me though.”

He drags her over to the throne with her fighting him at every step. “Let go of me! Let me go!”

He drags her in front of him, pressing her back to his chest while gripping under her chin painfully. He pulls her head to look forward at Snoke’s dead body. “I did this for you, for us. Does that mean _nothing_ to you?”

She feels him delve into her mind and root around for what he wants. “You want me. You want this. Why are you so unwilling to _admit it_?” She feels more tears roll down her cheeks, “Please, please just let me go. I want to leave.”

His hand coils around her buns and rips her head back. “You will stay here with me now.” His hand lets go of her arm and drifts to caress her jaw before moving to her chest. He pulls down the front of her shirt and begins a rough assault on her breasts. She pleads with him, “Get off me, stop!” His grip on her hair gets tighter as he shushes her. “Tell me little Jedi, have you fucked any of those rebel scum _boys?_ Gave that pussy to Mr. Dameron or that traitor, Finn?”

She swallows a sob and shakes her head, “No, I’ve never done it before.”. His answer is almost a pur of satisfaction, “ _Good.”_

His hand abandons her breast and moves down to her belt, which he removes with surprising ease. He pulls off her outer layer and throws it to the side before slipping his hand down the front of her pants. Rey squirms trying to escape his grasp. “No, no, stop!”

With his grip in her hair still unrelenting, he begins to work at her clit. Small whimpers of pleasure escape her lips despite her efforts to contain them. “That’s right. Stop fighting this. You know it’s what you want.” His movements are growing more and more aggressive and his circles tighter. She feels the telltale rise in her core as her legs begin to shake.

Kylo moves his hand from her hair to around her neck. He squeezes at the sides. She doesn’t understand how she can still breath with how hard he grips, but she begins to feel light headed. The sensations of her impending orgasm are heightened and her brain is now fuzzing around the edges. All at once she feels her orgasm crash over her and drag her under. She feels her body quake as she gasps and pants. 

At some point Kylo must have removed his hand from her neck and was now petting her hair. “Good girl.” She still could not think straight, but she could feel him pulling down her pants and bending her over. She shook her head violently, trying to get the protests past her lips. 

Without warning Kylo impales her with his cock. Sheathing himself to the hilt in her cunt. She screams at the searing pain caused by the sudden intrusion. She feels as if her body is being torn in half at the seam. He moves his hands from her hips, rubbing her hair again. “Shhh, shhh little Jedi. You are doing so well. You took me so well. You're so _tight._ Gods it's like you were made for me.”

###

Kylo begins to pull out before he pushes back in, continuing at a steady, unrelenting pace. Once the pain subsides she realizes where she is. Kylo has bent her over the throne and her face is now in Snoke’s blood filled lap. She begins to scramble and push away. 

Kylo tsks at her. “No little Jedi. If you refuse to be grateful for what I did for you then maybe you just don’t have a clear understanding. So you will get a _good, long_ look.” He slams into her harder with that, causing her to fall forward. When she recovers she realizes Snoke’s blood is now on her face and hands. She begins to gag with disgust and is barely able to stifle the vomit fighting its way up her esophagus. 

Kylo grabs both her arms and pulls them behind her back, locking both wrists with one hand. He drags his other hand down her chest, smearing blood over her. He trails the blood down from her breasts to her clit as he begins to stroke her. 

###

As he works her clit she begs her body not to come. Now that she is flush against his back with her arms locked behind her in his grip, his cock is hitting a spot inside her causing her to squirm with a mixed sensation of pleasure and intense pressure. To prevent the sounds trying to escape her lips, she bites the inside of her cheeks until the coppery taste of blood fills her mouth. 

He pounds into her relentlessly as he pinches and flicks at her now swollen clit. As he moves in and out of her she tries to drift off into the recesses of her mind. If she can just pretend this isn’t happening. Perhaps Kylo notices, because a particularly violent snap of his hips causes her to break out of her dissociative state. Or the one she had almost reached at least. 

“Come on Rey, I want to feel that tight pussy come on my cock. Let go.” With his pace growing erratic she assumes he is close himself. Maybe if she comes for him he will just let her go home. She can pretend this never happened. Run off to some green planet and forget about all of it. 

Between the pressure caused by his cock and his fingers between her legs, she lets go and lets herself come. She hears an animal like scream and wonders where it came from before realizing shamefully that it was her. Her vision whites out as she feels an explosion take over her body. She shakes uncontrollably with the aftershocks. She feels Kylo bury himself into her and hot liquid fills her womb. 

Ashamed, she slumps her shoulders and lets her head loll forward. She feels boneless and Kylo is now holding her up. As he pulls out she can feel his spend trickle down her thigh. Tears soon follow suit as she silently sobs. 

Rey pulls up her pants and adjusts her shirt back to cover her chest. Looking at her feet, she turns to him, “Can I leave now?”

Kylo lets out a low chuckle. “Of course not. I offered to make you my Empress, but you refused. Now you will be my _whore_. Let me show you your chambers and then the droids will clean you up before the celebratory feast tonight.”

Kylo puts the cuffs back on her and guides her through the ship. Rey just stares at the ground the whole way, not wanting to see the expressions on the faces they pass. They eventually reach a door. Kylo enters a code and opens it, leading her in. “This is your quarters. You will stay here during the day while I am attending meetings. You will sleep here when I am on missions or occupied with another woman.” 

Rey feels jealousy creep over her. She can’t quite understand why. The more whores he fucks, the less he will bother her. _Fuck him._ The jealous lingers still, much to her dismay. 

Kylo takes off her cuffs, “I will have some permanent cuffs made for you that won’t be so cumbersome. Until then you will need to have these on when outside of the rooms. I will send the droids in to clean you up.” 

With that Kylo spins on his heel and walks out, leaving her to dwell on what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can droids bath people without frying? I’m not sure, but they can here.  
> I’m not creative enough to come up with fantastical penises, so the KoR are human in this story.  
> Mind the tags!  
> *Had to reupload due to upload issue*

Rey sits in a tub of lukewarm water as a set of droids scrub her body to the point of pain. If they weren’t droids she would feel more embarrassed with how exposed she is. Naked, wet, and cold. They had already ripped all the hair off her legs and parts she wishes to not think about. She still didn’t understand why she had to have no hair there. What did it matter?

As she steps out, the small black droid blasts her with air to dry her off and the other droid gives her a bottle of what appears to be oil. “What do I do with this?” The droid directs her to put it on her body. She begins massaging the oil into her skin. It smells like vanilla and makes her skin silky to the touch. _I could get used to this part._ She thinks to herself. 

The larger humanoid droid makes quick work of styling her hair. It is woven into two braids that start at the top of her head and hang down to her shoulders. As she’s admiring the droids work in the mirror she feels something shoved into her ass and vagina. She gasps in shock and then begins to feel something like oil dripping down her legs, soaking her. _What the fuck?_

It appears there is a theme tonight because while Rey is inspecting the liquid dripping down her thighs, two Strormtroopers take advantage of the distraction and cuff her. The soldiers lead her down several halls to a turbolift. She feels her cheeks burning with embarrassment at being quite literally lubed up, naked, and being paraded through a spacecraft. 

When the turbolift opens, what greets her sends a chill down her spine. She plants her feet and begins trying to fight her way out of the Stormtroopers’ grip. Her struggle is useless. 

The room they enter is large and filled with rows of long tables. There is a window that spans one entire wall, displaying the oblivion of space. The tables are filled with First Order officers who are beginning to look up from their meal and whisper as they notice her entering. At the front of the room is a separate large, ornate table where Kylo and his Knights sit, their stares unwavering as she is led in. 

Her eyes fall onto the small table in the center of the room with no chair. Confused, she looks around and sees that there is a chain attached to the floor beside it. Tears begin streaming from her eyes and she shakes her head. She looks at the troopers with a pleading expression, “ _Please no, no, no. You don't have to do this. Please.”_

They ignore her and attach the cuff to her right ankle and remove the cuffs. 

She crosses her arms over herself and stands there, trying to convince herself not to cower under the table. Kylo stands with his glass raised, “Tonight we have gathered for a feast to celebrate the _crushing_ defeat of the Resistance. We have stamped out every last Rebel and can now move our attention to more important endeavors.” Rey tries to stifle her sobs, not wanting to attract even more attention. “Officers, you have enjoyed promotions and for my Knights, I have a _special_ reward.” Kylo’s gaze shifts to Rey. She shivers with anticipation and fear. “For my Knight’s continued loyalty and dedication, I have decided to give them _one night_ to enjoy the last Jedi.” Rey’s eyes nearly fall out of her head and her mouth drops. “Now let’s enjoy the show because she is mine and mine alone after this!”

The Knights begin to stalk towards her, masks back on. Somehow she feels less intimidated by them with their masks. At least she won’t have to look them in the eyes. They stand in a circle around her and state their names, which she finds odd. Why exchange pleasantries in this situation, what’s the point? 

Vicrul is the first to approach her. He runs his finger down her neck to her breasts. She feels her fear magnify and tears begin to fall in rapid succession. He moves to stand behind her and gropes her tits. “Look at the little Jedi. You know Kylo hasn’t shut up about you since you took off with that droid. Do you want to look at him while I fuck you? Hmm? The pretty little Jedi is a little slut, isn’t she?” Rey doesn’t dare respond, she just stands still. 

Vicrul shoves her forward across the table and a scream breaks through the tough façade Rey was trying to maintain. One hand holds her chin to force her to look at Kylo. Without preamble, he shoves himself into her until their hips meet. Rey lets out a cry that fills the cavernous room. The Knight begins to savagely move in and out of her. She stares at Kylo while his Knight violates her, hoping he will have a shred of regret for what he is doing. She sees none in his eyes. 

The Knight grips her hips so hard that she knows it will bruise. He fucks into her, hitting her cervix with every pump. His cock is too wide and too long, she can’t take it much longer. With a howl Vicrul comes and she feels hot ropes of come unravel inside her. With a loud smack on her ass he steps away. She looks up and sees the other Knight’s already have their cocks out and are stroking them.

She is not sure if Vicrul was the leader, but they do not go one at a time after he finishes. Kuruk walks up in front of her and Trudgen behind her. She feels a finger probe at her asshole before slipping in. She is not as opposed to the sensation as she thought she would be. Maybe she will get at least some semblance of pleasure tonight. This thought is short lived as Trudgens cock is stuffed in her ass without warning. Before she can scream Kuruk forces his dick past her lips. 

Kuruk has one hand holding her chin and another at the back of her head, guiding her mouth up and down along his length. He attempts to go further down with every pass, but she gags each time. Kuruk decides to shove her down on his cock until her nose is resting in his pubic hair, holding her there by the back of her head. Trying to not focus on her throat convulsing and lack of oxygen was a mistake though, because now all she can focus on is the searing pain from Trudgen’s punishing thrusts from behind. 

She hears faint voices as she tries not to gag around Kuruk. Both men pull out and she is instantly flipped onto her back. Both men immediately return to their positions and simultaneously impale her. Maybe it's her brain trying to cope, but it is all beginning to feel slightly pleasurable, so when Trudgen begins rubbing her clit Rey lets out a loud throaty whine. 

Kuruk places his hands on either side of her face and guides his cock down her throat. He leaves it seated there for a few moments and she shifts her focus to the other man’s work. She feels the pressure building with every thrust. She can’t breath and is beginning to feel dizzy, similar to what she experienced earlier with Kylo. The orgasm tore through her and made her body convulse. Both men growled and slammed into her further when she had been sure there was more room. She feels the come shoot down her throat and when Trudgen pulls out she feels more warm liquid trickle out of her. 

All fight has left her body as she lays there feeling like a puddle of pleasure and come. Everything around her has faded to black. She is brought back by a Knight, who she thinks is Ap’lek, nudging her to get off the table. When her legs bow with her weight, he grabs onto her arms to steady her. Cardo gets onto the table and lays on his back, motioning for Rey to climb up on him. She must hesitate for too long because Ap’lek hauls back and smacks her ass as hard as he can. 

Rey climbs up and obediently straddles Cardo. She slowly lowers herself down onto his cock which is smaller than the others, but by no means little. Her head falls back and she lets out a loud moan. Cardo’s hands move to her breasts and she begins bouncing on him, using his chest to balance. 

Ap’lek moves to the front and pulls the braids to guide her mouth to his length. “Suck on it whore.” She hollows out her cheeks and begins to suck his tip into her mouth, continuing until he was fully sheathed down her throat. She hears him hiss above her and an odd sense of pride fills her. She feels drunk off the pleasure and moans around Ap’lek as Cardo surprises her with a particularly hard thrust causing her to yelp. 

She doesn’t notice Ushar move from rubbing his cock beside her to positioning himself behind her until she feels someone spread her cheeks and rub a finger along her only empty hole. Her eyes fly open and Ap’lek falls out of her mouth. “Wait, no. No, please. No!” Ap’lek smacks her in the face so hard that she sees stars. “Did any of us tell you to stop bitch?” He grabs her head and begins fucking her throat without mercy.

She feels Ushar’s cock push passed the muscles of her opening. His cock is thicker than Trudgen’s was and it burns. She is overwhelmed by all the sensations flooding her system and isn't sure how much longer she can take it, not that she has a choice. As if by some stroke of luck Ap’lek grunts and comes down her throat. The salty taste lingers in her mouth after he pulls out. Cardo and Ushar continue to pound into her. Now she can focus a little better. 

Ushar moves his fingers to her clit and begins to pinch and roll it between his fingers. Rey’s breath becomes increasingly ragged and she feels herself clinch around them. Ushar leans up to her ear, “Do you want to come Jedi? You will need to beg. I make my enemies beg for death and I will make you beg for this release. Do you want to come on our cocks like a good Jedi whore?” 

Rey tried to hold out, she really did. She thought about how they had killed the Resistance, how they were raping her, how she was going to be trapped here forever. But the hazy drunk feeling caused by her arousal made her not care about any of that. 

She begins to beg. “Please. _Please._ Let come. I want to come on your cock like the good little Jedi whore I am.” Her body instinctively fucks back into them trying to follow the sporadic rhythm they set. Ushar continues to press into her clit, pulling back when she gets too close. Teasing her. She whimpers and moans. Streams of _please, oh god, yes_ fall from her lips. Finally he allows her to crest. The orgasm explodes from within and she collapses on Cardo. She has never felt anything like it before. 

She isn’t aware of when the men finished, but she is lying limp on the table. She is pulled down and put on her knees. The Knights circle around her with their cocks in hand. They stroke themselves, occasionally guiding her mouth to lick and suck them. She stares up at them, mind thrumming from the pleasure that was still lapping at her edges and making her slightly giddy. She is delirious. 

She is looking over at Kylo when the first spurt hits her face. Her attention snaps back to the men. One after another they finish on her face or tits. She feels it dripping down her lashes and chin and chest. It's obscene and something shameful deep down inside her _loves_ it. She returns her gaze to Kylo as she swipes come off her cheek and sucks it off her finger. She sees him palm at his cock through his pants under the table. 

In this moment she feels a tiny sliver of power and hope that she can make the best of this bad situation. She holds onto this feeling as she is cuffed and hauled out by the Stormtroopers. She doesn't quite have the bravery to admit to herself everything the has just done, so she keeps her eyes down to avoid acknowledging the audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to find me on Twitter [@incognitoreylo](https://twitter.com/incognitoreylo)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked last chapter, what about the force? Well I had originally thought of doing force dampening cuffs, but then there’s the dilemma of when she isn’t wearing them. Since this is just a fun, short story I didn’t feel like dealing with the force aspect. I’m hindsight, I should’ve put a blurb in at the beginning.

There is no escaping, she stopped even trying over a month ago after exhausting all methods. If she were honest with herself she had grown to appreciate her captivity. Kylo kept her fed with fine foods, dressed her in beautiful garments, and she even had a holopad. Granted the comms were disabled, but that was all. According to the doctor she had been growing healthier every month. Her monthlies had started, which was one thing she wasn’t thrilled for. The mess and cramps were not enjoyable. 

She used to dream of escaping and running off to a green planet to live out her days. Then reality would hit and she knows she would just end up back on Jakku scavenging and begging for rations from Unkar Plutt. Suffering a lonely death on a shitty desert planet. A small part inside also reminded her that Kylo likely had a tracking chip implanted at some point that she isn't aware of. If she escaped, she would never make it far. 

The new cuffs on her wrists were a daily physical reminder of her captivity. These cuffs were made just for her. They were thin and lightweight, made of durasteel. They were only about two fingers wide and loose enough that she could rotate them around. She thinks they had been welded on or maybe there was some hidden lock because they looked continuous. A small round loop on each cuff could be linked together to lock her wrists together. 

Despite this, Kylo has grown kinder to her in the three months that she has been here. He eats dinner with her every night and makes sure she gets whatever dessert she wants. When Kylo isn't in meetings she gets to train with him and the Knights, though they never hold back. Her lightsaber skills have improved tenfold and Kylo promised to take her to get a kyber crystal to make her own saber if she gets pregnant. 

What started out as Kylo forcing himself on her has slowly turned to something they both want. At least somewhat. Kylo will take her at least once a day. Rey slowly grows leery that Kylo even had a haram to begin with. All his free time is spent with Rey and they share his bed every night. If there are other women, then she is sure they must want her dead. 

The thought that Kylo actually cared about her had slowly crept its way in her mind. It started with the way he looked at her or spoke to her when no one was around. He was almost kind and loving. Their sex had transformed from soley aggressive fucking to tender love making. A perfect balance between the two had been found.

The rational side of her brain reminds her that she has a purpose and worries what would happen if she doesn’t fulfill it.

Her birth control implant was removed two weeks after the Knights of Ren shared her. The doctor had told Kylo that she likely wouldn’t produce an heir very soon due to her malnutrition. Now that she had started to bleed once a month Kylo began getting hopeful. 

***

Every day before dinner Kylo expects Rey to be naked and waiting in his quarters. Today she is running a little late because she had gotten engrossed in reading about the Battle of Hoth. She tosses off her clothes and runs to the door to push the call button to let the Stormtroopers know that she is ready. They lead her across the hall to Kylo’s quarters, not even bothering to connect her cuffs. 

The door slides open and Kylo is standing in the center of the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Her chest tightens with anxiety. “You’re late little scavenger. You know what happens when you fail to obey.”

Rey looks down at the floor. “Yes sir. I get punished.”

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Rey makes to move to the bed, but Kylo tsks at her and points to the black tile floor below her. She obeys, looking up at him once she is in the position. 

“Crawl to me.”

She feels degraded, but crawls. The hard floor hurts her knees and wrists causing her to wince with every movement. Once she is in front of him he leans down and grabs her by her hair, dragging her to her feet and the bed. 

“Now I want you to lay across my lap for your spanking.”

Rey nodded and set herself over his lap, ass slightly lifted in the air for him. Spankings were something she was on the fence about. They left her feeling ashamed, yet the pain was thrilling. “I think you deserve ten spanks. Do you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you know why I am spanking you?”

“Because I was not undressed and in your quarters before you arrived as I have been instructed.”

“Good girl. Correct.”

He begins by rubbing and gripping her ass before he lands the first slap without her expecting it. 

“One.” Rey remembers to count. She had made that mistake the first week she was with him. It ended with countless slaps to her ass that left her bruised and unable to sit for a week.

The next four come one right after the other, alternating cheeks. He takes a small break to smear around the wetness that has leaked between her legs. Remnants of his cruelty slip through when he lands the next two hard smacks where her leg meets the slope of her ass. The pain shoots through her and she cries out. 

“You're taking these so well Rey. Only three more left.”

He lands two more _hard_ slaps on her left cheek. Tears are streaming down her face while her hands instinctively reach back to cover herself. Kylo calmly grabs her wrists and places them above her head. She feels the cuffs being linked together, trapping her hands in place. 

The last smack hits her ass dead center. “Ten.”

Kylo begins to kiss her temple before moving his lips to hers. He is moving them along her lower lip, almost asking for permission. As if he needed it. Their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. She felt her own need rising higher to meet his. Heat rising from her core and tangling it’s self around her insides.

He places her on her back on the bed, spreading her legs. Without much preamble he buries himself into her. He keeps himself seated in her as he massages her breasts, rubbing his thumb along her nipple and watching it harden. He pulls back and then drives into her. Rey lets out a moan of pleasure. He continues thrusting into her roughly and rubbing her clit in tight strokes. 

His name falls from her lips without much thought. She feels him lift her arms from their position on her stomach to above her head. Their bodies are now pressed together and he is sucking marks into her neck. 

He pulls back and looks into her eyes and places a hand on her stomach as he continues moving in her. There is almost a growl in his throat as he begins speaking. “I am going to put a child into this womb and then watch as your belly grows.” His words are making her delirious. She pulls her lower lip between her teeth and stares into his eyes. “I am going to keep you pregnant. You will be such a good mother to our children. They will be strong in the Force like their parents.” 

Rey isn't sure if she agrees that she will be a good mom. He keeps telling her that she will, but how will they know. 

At some point when she was lost in thought, Kylo pulled her onto his lap. His hands grip her hips, pulling her down his length. She begins moving herself up and down to follow his rhythm. Kylo continues his ministrations on her clit as his other hand holds the back of her head. “Who’s are you Rey?” She’s so close, it’s all she can think about. Chasing that high. “I’m yours. I’m only yours Kylo.” With that her orgasm crashes over her. She screams out his name and he shortly follows, she feels his cock pulse as his come fills her. A part of her hopes this would be the day she becomes pregnant and another hoped she was barren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is a very short epilogue that is on the fluffier side, feel free to skip it if you prefer this ending.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated giving this a cute ending but since this was a light dark fic I felt it would fit. This is the last chapter, it is really just a short epilogue. I appreciate all the support. I know this wasn’t the best writing ever, but it was fun and I learned a lot in the process. I had even lower expectations for this fic than I did Galaxies and I am so appreciative of the love it’s gotten. ♥️♥️♥️

It took six months for Rey to get pregnant. In that time she had grown to love Kylo despite her best efforts not to. He loved her too. Not only did he say the words, but he acted like it. He still had moments that scared her or where he hurt her, but they were far less frequent than the tender, loving moments that filled her time with him. 

Kylo had insisted a medical droid give her a pregnancy test after she couldn't keep down the chocolate cake she had begged for. It wasn't like Rey to waste food or to vomit. The results had come back as positive. They were going to have a baby. 

They did not have sex for a month after they found out due to Kylo’s worry of hurting the baby. If she had doubts before, they were gone now. She felt Kylo would be a good father. The dry spell broke after Rey had a tailor droid make her a particularly revealing outfit. 

There were moments when the pregnancy flew by and moments where it felt like she would be this big forever. No matter how much Kylo would love that, she was not loving having to waddle around or pee all the time. She felt like a blimp. The fact that they were having twins likely didn’t help in that department. 

Kylo was away on a mission when she went into labor. He had tried to not go, but she had insisted that she was sure the babies would wait for him. The babies did indeed wait for their father to arrive because her labor was excruciatingly long and painful. Two days after he left she went into labor. He was immediately contacted and began his journey back. When Kylo arrived Rey was barely conscious. The babies were born fifteen minutes later. 

Rey now stands on the observation deck watching Saros and Astra play in a broken down TIE fighter. Their father points to controls and tells them what each does. Rey would usually be showing them all the mechanics, but her belly had grown too wide with their third child. 

“Mommy! Mommy! Daddy said we can be pilots when we are older! I’m going to be the best pilot in the galaxy!” Saros has jet black hair like his father and his big dark eyes look up at her with excitement. Rey rubs his hair. “That would be amazing. Daddy will need to teach you everything he knows. You know he currently has that title.” 

Saros hugs her leg before running off and challenging his sister to a duel. Kylo tells them to take that to the training room because it is too dangerous in the hangar. Both children run off towards the training room followed by a Stormtrooper.

Kylo comes up behind her and kisses her neck. “They are just as curious as you, you know. Little trouble makers.” Rey laughs and nods in agreement. Kylo begins rubbing her belly. She thinks about how after her difficult labor she had begged him for no more children. He eventually convinced her to have one _or two_ more. 

It had grown on her throughout the pregnancy. This pregnancy was much easier than the last. She thinks about how she wouldn’t trade her children for anything in the galaxy and how loved they are. This baby will only magnify that. She is sure.

“I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
